


Standing By

by Princess of Geeks (Princess)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: "Lifeboat", Episode Tag, Gen, season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 23:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5434874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess/pseuds/Princess%20of%20Geeks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Daniel wakes up after the events of "Lifeboat," Jack is there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Standing By

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Seshat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seshat/gifts).



Hours had passed, and Jack was still holding the vigil he'd begun in the isolation chamber viewing room after he regained consciousness himself, and Daniel was still lying quietly in his bed in the infirmary, where he'd been taken as soon as he'd been brought back from the ship. 

Hammond had insisted that Daniel be given as much time as he needed to rest before debriefing, after Janet had satisfied herself through an EEG that Daniel was indeed alone in his own body. 

No one seemed to mind, or even to question, that Jack was maintaining his watch. 

He'd commandeered the bed next to Daniel's, and stayed there, sitting up, propped on pillows, leaning against the concrete wall, while Daniel lay flat. 

When Daniel finally stirred, opened his eyes and turned to the side, Jack swung his legs over the side of the bed and prepared to listen.

"I remember it all," Daniel said without preamble. He stared at the ceiling, but he clearly knew Jack was there. Knew who he was talking to. "I remember them all; I remember everything."

"Yeah?"

"It was like watching a movie, somehow. Inside my own head. But I remember it all."

"How's the headache?"

"Better."

"Good."

After that Daniel didn't say anything for a while, so Jack swung his legs back up on his own bed and leaned back on his pile of pillows. A nurse bustled by in the distance. A distant chime sounded. The light at their end of the ward was low. It was rather like being in a cave, Jack thought.

"Thanks for staying with me," Daniel said. 

"Anytime," Jack said, and closed his eyes, listening to Daniel's steady breathing.


End file.
